


How to Suck Dick in a God-Honouring Way

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cody and Noel discuss how you'd suck dick in a God-honouring way, which results in some very God-dishonouring sex.





	How to Suck Dick in a God-Honouring Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallghostkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallghostkid/gifts).



After filming the second _That’s Cringe_ video on Girl Defined, Cody and Noel sit around for a while shooting the shit about stupid videos the girls could come out with. Things like, “How to Eat Cereal as a Christian Woman,” “Why I’ve Never Spoken to a Man in my Life,” and “Mr. Struggle: the Reckoning.” A lot of the things they come up with are videos that Girl Defined actually made, like how to post hot selfies as a Christian woman and about thirty videos about ‘dressing modestly’ in different situations (although “Ways to Take Modesty into your Stripper Outfit” isn’t one of them, which is a shame).

It’s when Cody comes out with, “How to Suck Dick in a God-Honouring Way” that they absolutely lose their shit. Noel laughs so hard he thinks he might vomit, tears streaming from his eyes as he desperately gasps for air. For a long time the only sounds in the room are him and Cody just wheezing helplessly. When he finally starts to calm down, Noel’s stomach is on fire, and his cheeks ache from smiling. Cody wipes tears off his face and throws his head back to blink more away; Noel notes for what must be the thousandth time that Cody’s neck is _really_ pretty. It’s been fucking _years_ and Noel still hasn’t got over the desire to lick his Adam’s apple and bite at the cords of his neck. He knows it’s a sweet spot for Cody, too, has had to endure the torture of watching girls kiss and lick and bite while Cody _moans_ under them. He schools his expression away from blatant desire when Cody’s head falls forward again, flexing his jaw in an attempt to stretch his sore face.

“That’s fucking hilarious, dude,” he mutters, still breathing a little hard and chuckling every so often. He runs a hand through his hair and Noel admires the way his bicep bulges in his sleeve.

“How _would_ you suck dick in a God-honouring way, though?” Noel asks, trying to imagine how that would work. Cody laughs, and Noel can practically see the gears turning in his head.

“I really wanna make a joke about sucking the soul out of someone, but I guess that’s the opposite, right?”

“Yeah, like, the way to honour God while sucking dick is to just do it really badly,” Noel muses, wondering if super-Christian people even suck dick at all. “You gotta leave room for the Holy Ghost, y’know, so it’s just like the only point of connection is mouth-on-dick and nothing else.”

Cody does one of those shout-laughs that Noel loves so much and slaps his knee, and they both dissolve into mute laughter again. When they finally come up for air, Cody asks, “Is that even possible?”

Noel shakes his head.

“It’s possible, but it’s not fun for anyone.”

“Yeah, right. How would you know?” Cody asks, not really thinking. Noel clears his throat.

“I mean, I’ve done it like that before. Worst blowjob I ever gave.”

Cody is about to laugh when what Noel’s just said clicks. _Gave_.

“Wait, you’ve sucked dick before?”

He tries not to sound shocked, but there’s no way his face isn’t a mask of amazement. Noel shrugs, playing at casual but looking more like he’s trying to fold himself away.

“Yeah? I mean, you know I’m bi, is it that much of a surprise?”

“I dunno, dude.” Cody runs a hand through his hair again, not looking at Noel. “Guess I’ve never thought about you with a dick in your mouth.”

That’s _so_ not true, and it’s a miracle Cody isn’t struck down immediately for telling the biggest lie he’s ever told, because _of course_ he’s thought about Noel with a dick in his mouth. With _Cody’s_ dick in his mouth, specifically, those big hazel eyes looking up at him while his mouth is spread wide, spit dribbling over his lips while his tongue does sinful things. _Of course_ he’s thought about that – he’s thought about it nearly every damn day since he’d met Noel.

“Cody?”

Noel snaps his fingers in front of his face and Cody starts, shaking his head a little to clear the familiar fantasy. Noel’s got this smirk on his face that Cody really hopes is just because he’s caught Cody daydreaming, not because he knows what he’s daydreaming _about_.

God, he _really_ hopes that’s the case.

“Sorry, sorry, just, uh –” he clears his throat, “got distracted there.”

“Distracted by what?”

It might be Cody’s imagination, but Noel’s voice is suddenly pitched deeper, and it sends shivers through him. He shakes his head again.

“Nothing, it – it’s nothing.”

He looks up just in time to see Noel’s eyes fixed on his lips, and wonders if maybe he hasn’t been imagining things. He licks his lips unconsciously, a nervous habit, and Noel bites his own lip in response. _Fuck_ , okay, he _definitely_ wasn’t imagining that. Noel finally looks him in the eye again, and Cody is pinned by the intensity of his stare.

“What were you thinking about?”

 _God_ , his voice is fucking _sinful_ , that dulcet tone he uses when he’s trying to get laid while they’re out, and –

Oh shit. Noel’s trying to get laid.

Except Cody is fucking hopeless at dirty talk and he _knows_ it, and he really doesn’t want to fuck this up, but he doesn’t know what to do so he shakes his head. He opens his mouth to explain, then closes it again because he _can’t_ explain, but Noel gets it – of course he does. He bites his lip again, then asks:

“Can I tell you what I’m thinking about?”

His tone is light but his voice is fucking _deep_ , warm and liquid and it settles hot in Cody’s stomach. He nods jerkily; the voice that breathes out, “Fuck, _please_ ,” doesn’t even sound like his own. Noel leans back a little in his chair, and the way his legs fall open a little further is barely perceptible but it’s all Cody can focus on.

“I’m thinking about you with a dick in your mouth.” Christ, his _voice_ – Cody’s losing his fucking mind, and he’s said _one sentence_. “You’ve never done that before, have you?”

Cody’s mouth hangs open as he shakes his head.

“I bet you’d be good at it. You always did look good on your knees.”

Noel’s arms are still crossed over his stomach, but Cody can see his hands are clenched into fists and his legs have fallen a little more open. Cody nods, rubbing his palm over his jeans, and he grins when Noel’s eyes follow the movement.

“Have you ever thought about it?”

It stuns Cody how rough his own voice sounds, and the look on Noel’s face turns absolutely fucking predatory. He nods.

“I think about it all the time,” he replies, and Cody straight-up moans. He grinds the heel of his palm into his cock, a flash of heat hitting his stomach so hard he almost feels sick with it. Noel smirks, then he keeps talking.

“I think about you on your knees, your mouth stretched around my cock while you gag on it. I bet you’d be messy, too, bet you’d get spit everywhere because you can’t get enough.”

Cody might actually have a heart attack, he’s that turned on.

“Would you let me fuck your mouth?”

Cody fucking _sobs_. He can’t nod fast enough.

“Yeah, of course you would. All you wanna do is please people, huh? You’d do _anything_ to make me feel good, wouldn’t you?”

Cody nods again, and _finally_ Noel unfolds his arms and starts unbuttoning his jeans.

“Take your shirt off,” Noel instructs with a little nod of the head, and Cody doesn’t waste a second obeying. He drops it on the floor, and he’s about to settle back into his chair when Noel says, “Come here.”

It takes two seconds to get over to Noel. Cody kneels in front of him without being asked and Noel sucks in a breath at the sight, but he doesn’t move otherwise.

“Are you sure?”

The thing is, Cody _is_ sure. He’s never done this before but _God_ if he doesn’t want the first time to be with Noel. So he nods, after a beat, then he catches Noel’s eye and nods again because Noel still looks uncertain.

“Are _you_ sure?” he asks, because thinking about your friend sucking you off and actually having it happen are very different things. Noel smiles, this genuine, soft smile with no hint of lust for a moment, just sincerity. He nods and bites his lip, and Cody nods too.

“Good. Now get your dick out.”

Noel laughs and does as he’s told, and Cody wants to make some dumb joke, something about Noel having to surrender his membership to the tiny meat gang, but Noel beats him to it:

“Only if you’re gonna suck it in a God-honouring way.”

They both laugh hard again, which is weird because they’re definitely both hard and Noel’s dick is _out_ but it also loosens something in Cody’s chest, and when he takes a deep breath in it settles him. Noel’s smile stays after his laughter stops, and he rubs his thumb over Cody’s lower lip gently before he hooks a finger under his chin and pulls a little. Cody goes with it easily, leaning up on his knees and getting a hand around Noel’s dick. It feels kind of weird, but also not weird at all – it’s not like he’s never touched a dick before, just never from this angle. Noel’s already fully hard, already fucking _leaking_ , and Cody runs his thumb over the head to collect the bead of precum that’s already there. Noel’s head drops back and he sighs happily, so Cody swipes at the head once more then pulls his hand back. When Noel doesn’t feel anything for a second he looks down, and the sight of Cody sucking the taste of Noel off his thumb pulls a filthy moan from his mouth. Cody grins.

He finally leans in and takes the head of Noel’s dick in his mouth, trying to focus on keeping his teeth out of the way while Noel lets out a punched-out breath above him. He flicks his tongue experimentally, getting used to the weird taste spreading over his tongue, but it’s not the worst thing in the world. Doesn’t taste all that different to pussy, honestly, so Cody chases the flavour, swirling his tongue around the head of Noel’s cock and trying not to grin when Noel groans.

“Oh fuck, that feels good.”

Cody _glows_ under the praise and he goes down further, still making sure he keeps his teeth out of the way but trying to keep his tongue involved. He gets his hands on Noel’s hips to ground himself and also to cheekily squeeze his ass because he’s wanted this for _so fucking long_. He finds things harder the further he takes Noel’s dick into his mouth because despite all the jokes, Noel’s not small, and it takes him a while to figure out how to breathe comfortably through his nose. It helps that Noel talks him through it, but it also _doesn’t_ help at all.

“ _God_ , Cody, you’re so good at that,” he breathes, his voice liquid heat that smooths over Cody’s skin and makes him shudder with pleasure. “Your mouth feels so good – fuck, your tongue is _perfect_.”

When Cody takes one hand off Noel’s waist and finally gets his own dick out, it surprises him a little just how _wet_ he is. He moans around Noel’s dick and it makes Noel moan too, then Noel runs a hand through Cody’s hair and he’s fucking gone. He pushes himself down further, feeling spit tickle at his lips and trickle down his chin but he doesn’t care, just sucks through it. His throat flutters when the head of Noel’s dick hits it, and he half-gags but he manages to breathe through it. Noel’s hand leaves his hair so he can pull his shirt off, and the movement makes him kind of buck his hips into Cody’s mouth. He gags a little again but he draws in a deep breath without having to pull away fully, and Noel threads his fingers through Cody’s hair once more.

“Good boy,” he says above him, and Cody now has to pull back and moan loudly because he _can’t fucking handle it_. He’s breathing hard when he looks up at Noel, and he can’t even imagine what a mess he must look. He squeezes hard around the base of his dick but it just makes his hips buck up into his hand.

“Thought you might like that.”

Noel’s got this shark-like grin on his face but he’s flushed, too, and Cody can’t think of anything smart to say so he just dives right back in to sucking Noel off. Now that Noel knows Cody likes being told he’s a good boy he doesn’t fucking stop, just running off this litany of praise that has Cody bucking up into his own fist and taking Noel’s dick further down that he can really manage. He keeps gagging around it, spit and precum collecting in his mouth and spilling over, but Noel's muttering how fucking filthy he looks and he makes it sound like the best thing in the world, so Cody doesn’t stop. Noel keeps touching Cody’s face, too, running his thumb along the hard line of his jaw and over his cheek to feel his cock through it. Just when his jaw is starting to feel properly sore Noel grips his hair hard, pulling him back – there’s a thick string of spit-slash-precum that sticks between Cody’s lip and Noel’s dick, so Cody leans back in to clean it off. When he pulls away again Noel’s gaze on him _burns_.

“Told you you’d be good at that.”

Cody huffs a laugh, avoiding his eyes because he can’t handle the intensity of that stare.

“I’ve definitely thought about it before, which helps,” he mutters, his voice a little thick because his mouth is still watering. Noel sucks in a breath. He gets two fingers under Cody’s chin and pulls his head up, again, but this time instead of pulling him towards his dick Noel leans down and kisses him.

It’s a messy kiss. Of course it is, Cody’s mouth is fucking _filthy_ to begin with, but it’s not just that – they’re both too worked up to bother about being gentle, so it’s basically all tongues from the beginning, and it should be disgusting but it’s _intoxicating_. Noel moans into Cody’s mouth and he gets a hand around Cody’s neck to pull him in closer, gripping just enough that it sends shivers through Cody’s body.

“You like that, huh?” Noel mutters against Cody’s lips when he pulls away. Cody nods, breathing hard. Noel grips a little tighter and Cody feels his body go lax, like Noel’s hand is the only thing keeping him upright. Noel’s thumb strokes his skin, and the man smiles.

“Such a good boy, Cody.”

Cody nods and sucks in a breath, and his dick jerks between his legs which has fucking never happened before. Noel sees it and licks his lips.

“Thought you said you were gonna fuck my mouth,” Cody says, this cheeky smirk on his face. Noel laughs.

“You were doing a good enough job on your own, I didn’t need to.”

Cody grins and bites his lip, embarrassingly proud of himself. Noel helps Cody to his feet and kisses him again, properly this time, biting his way into his mouth as though there’s any way Cody needs to be convinced. He has both hands on Cody’s waist, playing with the loosened waistband of his jeans, but every so often his fingers brush Cody’s skin and it’s _electric_ how fucking good it feels. Cody’s holding Noel close with a hand on his neck while his other hand is trailing over his chest, so his fingernails dig into Noel’s skin a little when Noel’s hand dips into his jeans to cup his ass. Noel pulls back, squeezing a little, and he quirks an eyebrow when Cody moans in response.

“You ever thought about having a finger in your ass?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cody breathes, because Noel’s fucking _voice_. “I’ve, uh…I’ve done that, before.”

It takes him ages to get the words out because he’s breathing so hard. He doesn’t look at Noel – which is kind of hard because they’re so fucking close, but he keeps his eyes down on Noel’s chest. Honestly he’s just trying not to blush. It goes alright until Noel tilts his head up with a finger under his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye, and the look that greets him is nothing short of _hungry_. He doesn’t say anything, though, so Cody elaborates.

“Sam was telling me about the prostate and how…like, how it feels, and he made it sound so _good_ so I tried to see if I could… _reach it_ –”

“ _God, Cody_ ,” Noel breathes into his neck, “you fingered _yourself_?”

Cody pushes his forehead into Noel’s shoulder and nods.

“I couldn’t reach,” he says, his voice muffled, and Noel turns a little and presses a kiss into his hair because he _can_. “It felt okay, but it wasn’t like Sam said.”

“How many fingers did you get?"

“Two.”

There’s a beat.

“I was thinking about you while I did it.”

Noel lets out a breath like he’s been holding it, groaning into Cody’s hair.

“Were you imagining it was me?” He grins when he feels Cody nod. “Imagining it was my fingers in your tight ass?”

His grin widens when Cody groans into his shoulder, and he presses another kiss into his hair before pushing him away a little to hold him at arm’s length. Cody is red and the blush spreads all the way down to his chest, and he looks so utterly vulnerable.

“Wait, you never sucked a dick before but you fingered yourself? That’s awesome.”

Cody makes a face and whacks his shoulder, but he giggles too so Noel doesn’t feel too bad. Noel pulls him in for another kiss. After a minute Cody mutters, “You should fuck me,” against his lips and Noel’s heart stops for a second.

“Yeah?” he asks, because he can’t really form any other words right now.

“Yeah,” Cody replies, and he _already_ sounds so fucked-out – Noel can’t help but shove his hands down the back of Cody’s jeans again and run a finger over his asshole, relishing in the way Cody’s chest rises with his own when he gasps in a breath. Noel presses a little, and Cody sighs so sweetly that he presses a little harder, just the tip of his finger slipping into the tight heat.

“Already feels way fuckin’ better than when I tried,” Cody chuckles. He isn’t lying; his cock is rock hard against Noel’s hip, and he bucks up a little when Noel flexes his finger. _Fuck_ , this is actually happening. Except it’s _not_ , because Noel’s fingers are still dry and they both still have trousers on, so Noel pulls his hand away and tells Cody to get naked while he gets lube and condoms. When he gets back Cody’s sitting on the couch, fighting his jeans off his feet, so Noel kneels down to help him out and when they’re finally off he leans up and sucks the head of Cody’s cock into his mouth because he can. Cody curses in surprise and his hips buck a little, then Noel pulls off with a pop.

“Tease,” Cody mutters.

Noel just smiles and slicks some lube over his fingers, telling Cody to turn around. He does – of course he does, because he’s a _good boy_ – and he ends up on his knees on the couch, his arms folded over the back while he looks over his shoulder. Noel just stares, because _fuck_ he looks good; the naked plain of his back, the mounds and dips of his muscles, his perfect fucking ass, his cock hanging hard between his legs. Noel almost wishes he could take a photo because he’s never seen anything more mouth-watering that Cody with his head rested on his crossed forearms, presenting himself like he was fucking _born_ to do this. He runs a lubed-up finger over Cody’s taint and up to his hole, watching Cody’s face to see how his brow furrows and his mouth sags open, lips still deliciously pink.

When he finally sinks a finger into him, Cody lets out this broken moan that makes Noel’s cock _throb_. It doesn’t take long before Noel’s working a second finger in, enjoying the impossibly tight heat, and he tells Cody what a good boy he’s being just to see him bite his arm around a groan and arch his back a little deeper. Noel twists his hand around so his palm faces the ground and crooks his fingers, easing them in and out and shifting infinitesimally until –

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” Cody’s voice cracks around a shout, and Noel grins wickedly. He pinpoints the spot and fixates on it, revelling in the little noises Cody’s making until the man is a wreck above him, writhing and panting so much he barely even notices when Noel adds a third finger.

“ _Noel_ , God, I can’t – I fucking – ”

He cuts himself off with a whine, which is okay because Noel’s still recovering from the way Cody sounds breathing out his name, then Cody manages to moan out, “Get your dick in me.”

“You sure you’re ready?” Noel asks, more to be a prick than out of genuine concern because Cody is clearly _so fucking ready_. Cody shoots him a look that would be scathing if his face weren’t a flushed mask of ecstasy.

“Just fuck me already,” he demands.

Noel’s in no position to argue.

He has to get the condom wrapper in his teeth to rip it open because he’s got lube all over his hands, and trying to roll the condom over his dick is more awkward than it usually is but he gets there, wiping his hands off on Cody’s jeans. He gets up off his knees and grabs Cody’s hip with one hand, using the other to line his dick up, and he gives Cody a warning squeeze just before he pushes in. He goes slow, centimetre by centimetre, trying his best to talk Cody through it with actual words instead of just devolving into moans. Cody’s breath is hard and fast so Noel tells him to breathe deeply, slowly; soon, Cody’s relaxed enough that Noel just fucking _sinks_ into him, and they both moan loudly when Noel’s hips push up against Cody’s ass. He stays there for a second, letting Cody get used to the feeling even when all he wants to do is snap his hips into the perfect tightness.

“You can move.”

Cody’s voice is a little pinched, but he nods his head when Noel squeezes at his hip so Noel eases out slow, then leans back in just as slowly. Cody sighs out a breath like Noel’s dick is pushing it out of him. He pulls his head up off the back of the couch and unfolds his arms, and the movement makes the muscles of his back ripple so fucking _deliciously_ that Noel leans in and licks up his spine, nipping gently when he reaches his shoulder.

“ _God_ , Noel, don’t be so gentle. Just _fuck_ me, _please_.”

“Only ’cause you asked so nicely,” Noel grins, biting into his shoulder harder as he snaps his hips sharply. Cody grunts, reaching a hand back to grab the one Noel’s got on his hip, and he grips hard as Noel settles into a rhythm.

“Feel good?” Noel pants, too worked up to manage real sentences, but he’s doing better than Cody who just lets out a long whine in response, his head hanging back over his shoulders. Noel works his fingers into his hair and tugs, just a little, rewarding the broken moan Cody lets out with a sweet kiss on the cheek. He keeps reworking the angle of his hips, trying to find his sweet spot again, and it’s mostly quiet for a while, just ragged breathing and the soft slap of skin.

Cody drops an open-mouthed moan when Noel finally finds his mark, and Noel pounds that spot relentlessly until Cody’s a wreck underneath him, just a non-stop stream of moans and babbled curses. Noel tightens his grip in Cody’s hair just to hear the man shout out another moan.

He brings his hand around to Cody’s face to grip his jaw and is confused at first to find it wet, until he realises Cody’s fucking _drooling_. He shoves two fingers in Cody’s mouth, grinning wide when he sucks on them straight away.

“You like having something in your mouth, huh?” he murmurs filthily, mouth right up to Cody’s ear. Cody groans and nods, slurping around his fingers while he pushes back into Noel’s thrusts. Noel isn’t going to last long, he knows – his body is thrumming with pleasure, hips rolling sinuously like they might never stop, and it’s Cody’s incessant moans more than anything that have Noel crashing towards the brink of his orgasm.

“God, you’re such a good boy, Cody, feel so fucking good around my dick.”

He’s running his mouth with no thought of what he’s actually saying, but Cody moans louder and sucks harder so he keeps going.

“Knew you’d be so fucking tight, can’t believe I’m the first to have this perfect fucking hole. You’ve thought about this before, haven’t you? Yeah, I know you have,” he barrels over Cody’s answering moan, “you’ve thought about me pounding into this tight ass, thought about me _owning_ it because you know this ass belongs to me.”

“ _God_ , your _voice_ ,” Cody breathes out past his fingers, because it’s the only coherent thought left in his mind. He takes a hand off the couch to grab his dick but Noel bats it away, wrapping his own hand around Cody’s almost painfully hard erection, and it only takes another two or three pumps before Cody’s coming hard. He’s silent for a few seconds before he lets out a huge breath, half-sighing and half-moaning like it’s his first orgasm ever. Noel follows not long after; it’s impossible not to when Cody’s hole is clenching around his dick, his body rocking and shuddering with aftershocks, and Noel lets out this noise that can’t possibly have come from his own mouth, it’s that deep. They stay like that for a few seconds, just rocking up against each other and panting hard, both speechless.

Noel runs his fingers soothingly through Cody’s hair as he pulls out, trying to mitigate the emptiness he knows Cody’s going to be feeling. He ties off the condom quickly before plonking himself down on the couch next to Cody, who’s still got his face planted into the back cushions. Noel drops a light slap on his ass cheek, because he can, then stops short a second because Cody response is a fucking _moan_. Eventually Cody turns himself around, hissing a little when he sits down, but he leans happily into the arm Noel drapes over his shoulders. It should be awkward because they’re both still naked, but instead it’s just overwhelmingly comfortable.

“So that was, uh, awesome,” Cody says articulately, and he sounds a little groggy. Noel hums his agreement.

“Fuck yeah. We should definitely do it again.”

Cody looks up at him smiles, his face still flushed and fucked-out.

“We should do it _often_.”

Noel laughs and nods emphatically. He steals a kiss because he can, then feels Cody grimace against his lips.

“I think I’m sitting in come,” he says, shifting around against the cushions before nodding conclusively. “Yeah, I’m definitely sitting in come.”

“It’s all yours, though, can’t be that bad.”

Cody aims a punch at his stomach that Noel slaps away, and they get into this weird tussle that results in Cody straddling Noel’s waist, his wrists held firm in Noel’s hands. Cody leans in to kiss him and the action brings their dicks together, making them both hiss, so Cody pulls away and leans back because he’s not at all ready to go for round two after how intense his first orgasm was. Noel sighs happily, running his hands up and down Cody’s thighs and tracing his tattoos.

“Definitely felt as good as Sam said that time,” Cody murmurs happily.

Noel grins, leaning up to kiss him again quickly.

“Just needed the magic touch.”

Cody groans, his head dropping back. “That was so lame even your stupidly sexy voice couldn’t save it,” he laughs, climbing off Noel’s lap so he can start pulling his jeans on; he leaves his shirt off. Noel just lies back on the couch still naked, wriggling around to get comfortable until he tenses and sits back up, getting off the couch altogether. Cody shoots him a questioning look.

“Found your wet spot,” he mumbles as he picks up his jeans. They share a look, then dissolve into laughter all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a joke-y fic, but I was listening to the TMG podcast while writing this and I couldn't resist being dramatic about Noel's voice or Cody's praise kink. MAJOR shouts out to [smallghostkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallghostkid) for inspiring this fic, this one's for you! I hope I did your vision justice!
> 
> I only proof-read this once so I'll probably edit it again at some point when I read it over and notice all the mistakes I've left in.
> 
>  **Sidenote:** I write little notes to myself in my WIPs all the time so I don’t forget to edit bits or add things in, and one of my notes says, “Get Cody’s hands more involved! This is _not_ a God-honouring blowjob!” and I thought you should all know.


End file.
